narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Mori
'Kai Mori '(甲斐森, Kai Mori) is Jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Mori Clan , and a member of Team Hideo. He posses the Wood Release kekkei genkai. He is named as an outstanding shinobi. Later on he has a son named Kaijin Mori. Background Kai is the eldest great-grandson of Hashirama Senju and the eldest son of Isamu Mori and Kohaku Hayashi. He is also the grandson of Tsunade . Kai was deemed to be a great shinobi with the enhance kekkei genkai, Wood Release. Kai's parents are both skilled with many jutsu, and their traits transfered to Kai. Around age 7, Kai met Naoto Kagume and Raine Bōji, who later became his team mates. Soon after their meeting, they became the best of friends and even competing in sparring matches that will soon lead up to them becoming great shinobi. Upon meeting his friends, he met other students in the academy. People like Ino Yamanka, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki, who he gets compared to all the time. Kai always knew Naruto would be a great friend and protector of Konohagakure. Despite him being a jinchūriki, Kai still became good friends with Naruto, gaining his everlasting trust as they grown. In his early years, Kai was a bright, intelligent student who was always ready for a test. Whether if it was written or in sparring form, Kai was always ready. He called "chītā" (cheetah) because he was so fast with his answers and combat. Easily one of the best students, Kai was looked to solve problems on the spot. Sometimes the solutions to the problems he gave were a little too advanced. Nevertheless his solutions would benefit the situation at times. At first he was known to be proficient in using his quick and fast combat skills, but did not have the correct mindset to complete it. Later on he trains with two effient people to give him the offensive mindset. When Kai graduated, he was place in a genin cell with Kagume Naoto and Bōji Raine, and their sensei is the fierce lion, Junsuina. Their team is currently known as Team Hideo. With his team by his side, Kai can better himself and further advance his jutsu. Personality In Part I, for his age, Kai was a mature and always willing to help person. He love to make people happy and would do anything to cheer them up. All of his personality comes from his father, who was a respectable and a nice guy. Kai was developing a deep relationship with himself, believing that he could do anything he set his mind too. Throughout his training with his team, when forced to fight enemies, Kai would give them the benefit of the doubt, most of the time, to see what they've done. But if he has too, Kai will defend and become from his aggressive side. His relationship between Naoto was a rivalry intact. Kai always knew Naoto was a great adversary of him, and Kai personally wanted to fight him. During Part II, Kai still had the same mindset as he did when he was a child. Kai often smiles a lot and likes to laugh when he is with his friends. Still cheering people up and smiling every time he saw his friends, but in battle his demeanor became more serious. He showed that if anyone threaten his friends, then another side of him would come out. The protector side will let loose. He acquired this from his great-grandfather Hashirama Senju, which later he discovers that he is a Sage. After the final fight with Naoto, Kai realized that beyond all that negativity in the shinobi world, the new generations would rebuild and keep rebuilding until hope is turned into a reality. As the fight between Naoto and himself, Naoto admitted defeated towards him and laid beside Naoto. His hand was grasped by Naoto and he vowed to be protected by him. Both of them were lifted by Hideo and stared at each other smiling, knowing that their friendship is even more valuable. Now as a father, Kai shows his love towards both Aykane and Kaijin. He shows them how much he loves them by buying them gifts all the time and spending time with them. As a father, Kai releases that his son is just like him. Appearance Kai is tan-skinned, has dark eyes and long dark brown hair with side bangs that reaches his shoulders. His father's height, and hair length and color. He gained his mother's beauty and face shape. His signature trait is his long hair, which reaches his back and later on, to his back thighs. He wears his forehead protector in the tradition manner, and has his hair parted on each side of it. In Part I, Kai wore a semi zipped, blue short-sleeved jacket with a white top. He wore long, navy blue-grey pants that reached his ankles. Also, traditional sandals, along with grey, fingerless gloves and the traditional blue sandals. For his alternative outfit, he just wears a bright blue t-shirt and ankle length black pants, also his hair is in a low ponytail. In Part II, Kai's hair is longer than before. He actually wanted to cut it into a bob, but changed his mind. He changed his forehead protector to black. He wore a lighter blue top, that is now sleeveless, with the collar to the end of his chin. He wore a dark grey belt with light navy blue colored pants. He has sandals that go up to his knees, they're black too. For his summer outfit he has a no-sleeve dark blue top and white shorts with flip-flop like sandals. In his alternative attire, after battling Konashi, Kai wears a dark turquoise shirt with black accents and a black belt. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kai, at age 19, has grown his hair longer and moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. He wears a long, dark turquoise jacket with a navy blue parting. he has black colored, rolled up sleeves. He wears navy blue pants, and black sandals with fishnets. Several years later, his hair is tied into a low ponytail. He wears a long coat with a high collar. He wears a white shirt with his clan symbol right in the middle. He wears grey pants and over the calf black sandals. Abilities Kai is deemed for a having great use of the Wood Release. Due to this, he uses an insane amount of chakra and dabbles into taijutsu to compensate for it. Upon learning Sage Mode, Kai was able to subdue his chakra and advance it when he needed too. He never struggled in basic ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu. In Part I, Kai's sense of skill and passion, landed him a role in sparring and training with both Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee. All three matched in combat and in jutsu, canceling each other attacks left from right. Although the sparring helped Kai, he need further guidance. After training for two-and-a-half years with Neji Hyuga, Kai expanded his knowledge and power into something unbelievable. His power almost match that of the The First Hokage, Hashirama, who Kai lived up too. Taijutsu As a member of the Mori clan, Kai is skilled in his taijutsu skills. His taijutsu skills come from training all day and night. Hes able to trip up specialists. At first Kai had trouble countering and focusing on keeping his breathing in tact. During the Chūnin Exams, Kai showed that he was very fast, quick witted, and bombastic. He matched the speed with close combat that of Neji Hyūga, and the quickness of Rock Lee. His training with those two really gave him a strength, speed, as well as a knowledge boost during the preliminaries. Kai has shown incredible speed and raw talent. He saved Aykane from a thrown boulder, from an enemy Earth user, witch only a cut on his thigh. Even while exhausted, Kai can keep up with Rock Lee without his ankle weights being on. Kekkei Genkai Kai inherited the Wood Release from his father and great-grandfather. In the beginning of his shinobi training, Kai was unable to use it, since he was so inexperienced. The ability became unlocked when Kai learned that his great-grandfather was the First Hokage. He used that to his advantage to master his given Kekkei Genkai. He mastered his Wood Release technique by ranging out and flowing through nature transformations, guiding himself through his newly found ability. In a dying forest, Kai brought its life back by clapping his hands together and letting his energy flow through him. The forest regrew but even larger and more brighter. Reasoning from this happening was because Kai had such a big heart, and the chakra overflow gave the plants more life. In later years, Kai is able to form the Wood Release techniques without using his hands. By now, he can create massive forests, but half the size of Hashirama, and also create armor. He uses his Wood Clones with him in battle without using a lot of chakra. While in Sage Mode, Kai's Wood Release increasing severely. He can now create large pillar prisons and dragons. Intelligence Even while growing up, Kai was always observant. He can formulate quick and effective battle strategies in the hep of battle, as well as long and complex plans. He can easily conduct a plan with simple tools and mindsets. Ninjutsu Kai is very powerful with his Ninjutsu. Over barring many people with this. Senjutsu After learning to draw his energy within himself, Kai was able to get to Sage Mode. In this mode, he gains dull blue markings around his eyes and a rectangular band from his lower lip to his chin. Being a Senju, Kai already had the cells from his great-grandfather, Hashirama. Kai was not able to enter Sage Mode at first. He didn't learn how to control his Wood Release . Now once Kai accepted his Wood Kekkei Genkai, he entered Sage mode and met Hashirama. Kai is very skilled in his Sage Mode, enhancing many of his jutsu, especially his kekkei genkai. While in this mode, he can fall from various heights without the result being in death. He can also push through barriers, and walls without being harmed. Another ability is to glide into the air as an illusion of flight, making it easier to activate his jutsu. Sensory Perception After mastering Sage Mode, Kai can detect and identify other people's chakra from vast distances. With this, he was able to locate a foe from attacking him from a far distance. Now with this, Kai can dodge and locate an enemy from miles away. Summoning Technique While battling, Kai can summon a big cat or the cheetah to aid in battle. While in Sage Mode, Kai infuses with the Cheetah to enhance his speed and agility. The color of his chakra, aura becomes a bright yellow and his Sage markings become a brighter blue. Rasengan While training with Naruto, Kai picked up on the Rasengan jutsu by controlling chakra into the palm of his hands. With that ability, Kai thrust at his opponents with the deadly jutsu. Stats Part I Introduction Kai was always the leader and vivacious type of person who cared for anything. Even before he was a shinobi, Kai would always play leader with his firends. Now that he is a shinobi, he gets the chance to become the leader. His father even praised him about becoming a great public figure. Chūnin Exams Kai and his team took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. Before the Chūnin Exams, Kai was thinking to himself if he could really do it. With that set of doubt, Kai managed to get rid of his inhibition and grasp the concept that he will become a Chūnin. In the written part of the exam, Kai is flowing through the test. He didn't even need to cheat. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, he uses his Wood Release to locate enemies at his disposal. Kai and his team caught up with the Sand Siblings, and both teams stared each other down. Kai and his team were not at all intimidated by them. During the preliminaries, Kai went against Sune Kumiyaku. It would be his toughest battle yet. Sune and Kai both stared at each other. Kai attacked first by throwing a kunai. Now being an evasion expert, Sune dodged it without meaning. Kai kept on throwing shuriken and kunai, but kept on missing. Sune took out his scrolls and summoned a vast amount of sharp weapons. He thrust them towards Kai, and he only got a cut. Sune kept on throwing shuriken. Kai had to regroup. Sune didn't give him any chance. He bit his thumb and spread the blood across his big scroll, Sune was about to end it. He summoned an Exploding Sphere. It came rushing down, and Kai was crushed. The sphere exploded. Everyone at the exams was in awe. A poof went off, and Kai was behind Sune. Kai summoned a Wood Prison Jutsu and captured him. Kai jumped back and threw paper bombs onto the prison. Kai put up his two fingers and said "Explode". Sune was thrown all the way to the wall. He lost the match. Kai walked over to Sune and said, "You did great, but remember not to rush perfection." Kai walked back to his team, and they congratulated him. Konoha Crush After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Kai attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/ThirdThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Two and a half years later, at the beginning of Part II, Kai appeared with a more handsome and taller physic that made Naruto open his eyes wide. Kai was walking with both Raine and Naoto, and Naruto was looking at all three of them, especially Kai because he was much taller. Naruto stated that all three matured better than him. Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Pain's Assault Kai and his team were right in the battle. He learned my Pain and his power, and Kai wanted to learn of this power when he learned of the "God" Ninja. Learning that one of his best friends, Hinata Hyuga, was badly injured, Kai then became furious and entered Sage Mode. Along with Naruto, he aided him with directions and keep sane while in Sage Mode. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, he can be seen at Asuma's funeral, mourning his death. Konashi and Urusai Five Kage Summit The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage astonished Kai and the rest of his team. Knowing that his grandmother wasn't Hokage made Kai questioned what has become of her. Kai didn't attend the summit. Chikara Arc '' ''Main article: Chikara Arc Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Kai and his team became involved in the war with confidence. At first all three members were nervous about how the war would turn out. All three of them got split up in to the divisions they were assigned too. Kai was put into the Second Division in the Allied Shinobi Forces, because he specialized into short-ranged attacks. Advancing through, Kai met up with Aykane and stopped her in her tracks. He looked into her eyes and promised her he would keep her safe no matter the cost. Kai leaned in and hugged her, and Aykane promised too. Kai's division was moved to where the White Zetsu Army was discovered. Kai saved Aykane from a White Zetsu clone who came in from behind. At the end of the first day, Kai was exhausted and so was Aykane. She passed out and Kai sat down and laid her head on his lap. On the next day, he, Naoto, and Raine met up, along with Aykane, headed to the next region. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki He stood with the remaining shinobi to join with the revolt. After the past Hokages became involved, Kai was in awe when he saw his great-grandfather. He ran over to Hashirama Senju and stared at him. Hashirama was puzzled looking at a reflection of himself.Together they both burst into laughter to lighten up the tension. After being scolded by the other Hokage and ninja, Hashirama and Kai both became serious and rage into war. When Sasuke appeared,Kai was shocked to see him back but didn't mind it too much. Kai surprised Lord First when he entered Sage Mode. While in Sage Mode, Kai demonstrated his Wood Style abilities and impressed the Hokage and Naruto. Together Naruto rand Kai fused chakra. Later, the revived and now-Ten-Tails' jinchūriki Madara finally casts his Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world, making Kai one of his victims. Inside the genjutsu, Kai dreams of being Hokage and decides to unite all the clans, and try to rebuild the extinct ones. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Later, Kai and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. Post-Part II The Last: Naruto the Movie Main article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the war, Kai is deployed onto a team to rescue Hanabi Hyūga who has been kidnapped by Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Epilogue Years later, Kai married Aykane and together they had a son named Kaijin. Kaijin gained both the Byakugan and Wood Release. Now with his wife and son, Kai is one of the head guards to Naruto. He and his friends protect Konoha and the rest of the villages from threats. His main goal is to unite all of ninja with each other. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Kai and his team made small appearances. Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Kai and Raine were assigned to protect the Land of the Moon's prince during his world trip. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Kai made a small cameo before Team 7 was being called up, Team 22, were seen running through the streets. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds When the Sky Ninja attacked Konoha, Kai fought to the best of his abilities to stop them. Later, he was teamed with Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru,and Sai to destroy the enemy's ship fleet. Using what he already learned from the enemies' attack patterns, he was able to deduce the enemies' location. There, he worked out a plan with Kakashi to take down the fleet. Kai reappeared at the end of the movie, where he,Neji, Chōji, Yamato, and Sakura ran into Shikamaru's group. There, Kai wondered if Naruto was okay. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Kai was first seen training with Neji Hyūga. Later on he went to Naruto and Sai's recovery party where Kai was surprised at Sakura for slapping them. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Kai appeared with the other members of the Konoha 11 to help Naruto to fight against Satori. He became extremely worried when Naruto was impaled, he tried to cling onto Naruto, holding him up so that Sakura could heal him. Naruto was later revived and the first person he saw was Kai. Naruto smiled at Kai and Kai was relieved. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Kai first appeared alongside his friends battling several Zetsu clones disguised as deceased Akatsuki members. Later in the alternate world, different Kai appeared.Compared to the Kai that Naruto and Sakura know, this one is very aggressive and mean, being no where near as nice as his other self. His hair is cut into a sharp bob, and he wears a long sleeve, black shirt. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Kai will make an appearance in this film. Video Games Kai Mori is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Kai's surname, "Mori", can mean "forest" (森) and his first name Kai means "ocean, recovery and triumphan''t". * Kai is seen to be the reincarnation of Hashirama Senju in many ways. * Kai's favorite color is blue. * Kai will do anything to protect his friends and family. * In the early video games, Kai's alternate color was orange. * According to the databook(s): **Kai's likes drawing, training, and eating ramen with friends. **Kai's favorite foods are ramen with soy sauce, daifuku ,and japanese curry. His least favorite foods are anything with honey or spicy. **Kai has completed 63 official missions in total: 20 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 5 S-rank. ** Kai's favorite phrase is "As long as I smile in battle, I will not lose!" ** Kai's favorite word is "Really" (本当に,Hontōni) Quotes *(To himself during the Chunin Exams) "As long as my friends are smiling, I will smile too!" * (To Naoto Kagume and Raine Bōji) ''" You guys should never give up, you two are my family!" * (To Naoto) "The answer lies in the heart of battle. Whether you find it or not, it will always be there." '' * (To Tsunade) "No way! I'm your grandson, but how? I thought...Dan died before you guys got older. Well I'm glad I'm your grandson and a Senju. * (To himself) "''Neji, you are a genius. You will be missed." * (To Kaijin) "Just remember to love yourself before you love anyone else." * (To Kaijin) "Well Naruto was kind of a fireball, but he always quoted his nindo to us when we were in doubts. I consider you to always follow your nindo, okay Kaijin." References Kai Mori is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. __FORCETOC__ Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:FINAL Category:Sage Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai